


Watch the Changes From Afar

by soccersgouenj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccersgouenj/pseuds/soccersgouenj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott, the sun's coming up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Changes From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Oh Calamity! by All Time Low

"Scott, the sun's coming up."

Isaac peeked out the window, brushing aside the curtains to watch the light of the sun slowly rising in the sky. He'd seen the sunrise before, hundreds of times, but never like this. Never with a life that he could be content with, never with the most brilliant person he'd ever met lying in their bed not three feet away.

"Isaac? How are you even awake this early?" grumbled Scott. He'd always known that Isaac was an early riser, but this was just ridiculous.

"The sun's coming up, Scott."

"Hm? I guess it is...c'mere, move the curtains over and we can watch it from here. Bed's cold without you."

He did as he was told, pulling back the curtains and giving just the hint of a smile when Scott blinked as he adjusted to the bright lighting in the room. Crawling back into bed, Isaac snuggled up to his half-awake boyfriend, entwining his gangly legs with Scott's and wrapping an arm around his waist. They both sighed, happy to stay exactly where they were and watch the sun rise together. It wasn't anything spectacular, only the shift from night to day. But with Scott's head nuzzling into his chest and their legs tangled together, Isaac thought it could be.


End file.
